Afterlife
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Sequel to Can bad things be good in the long run. Apologies for the very late update :  Please read and Review.
1. Chapter one: Beauty

Afterlife

**A/N: Well, After a long time of thinking I decided to go ahead with the sequel. I would advise reading 'Can bad things be good in the long run?' first otherwise parts may not make sense. Anyway here we go…**

**Chapter One : Beauty**

It was something that she was not yet used to. So many bright colours and everything was clearer. She looked around the woods taking in the beautiful details of every flower, instantly adding them to her memory. It was perfect. I had decided that I maybe hadn't wanted this life but I was so wrong. The feeling was incredible almost like being reborn. Something caught my attention and I gazed quickly around easily picking up the scent again, Deer. I moved through the trees swiftly no longer worrying about hitting them and leapt up on a nearby branch, watching, waiting for the perfect moment. It sensed me and took off into a brisk run, I caught up easily and leapt onto it effortlessly. As I snapped its neck I felt a twang of remorse for the creature but self survival won over and I sank my pearly teeth into its neck. Draining it dry I cast it away before gazing down at my dress, not a drop. I smiled widely, in the past months of becoming a vampire I'd learnt quickly and appropriately. Carlisle had called me the strange one but was ultimately amazed by my bloodlust which was pretty much non existent towards humans. I had never been a confident person but becoming one of the Cullens had worked wonders for me, however things come at a cost. I hadn't seen Jacob for months, he Hated the fact I was no longer human and clearly stated he no longer wished to be in my life. Despite the fact he'd been a dick he was my best friend and It hurt to know that we weren't friends anymore. I shook all thoughts of Jacob out of my head quickly as I picked up human scent. To be caught near the dead animal was a bad idea so I leapt casually through the trees in the opposite direction. I must be nearing Canada by now, I glimpsed around again trying to pick up a scent. Dropping out of the tree I landed gracefully on my feet. I picked up a familiar scent as it rushed towards me.

Strong Arms enveloped me from behind. "Hello Love" I murmured.

"Hello My beautiful lady" He whispered back.

I leant into him, breathing in his amazing smell. I was a lucky person to have such an amazing man as my boyfriend, I winced slightly as my thoughts drifted to Edward but there was no need for him now.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Carlisle was in front of me now his finger gently lifted my chin to look into his face.

"Sorry I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you" I smiled brightly at him.

"Well… I have something to ask you" I only had a few seconds to wonder before he dropped gently to his knees and pulled a box from within his pocket. "Isabella Swan… Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I laughed, he picked me up and began spinning me around until we fell on the floor laughing. "I Love you" I smiled and he pulled the ring out.

"Do you like it?" The ring was beautiful. The Band was gold and along the front were two lines, one of Diamonds and one of Sapphires. They met in the middle and crossed to make a weave.

"Its Beautiful Carlisle" I kissed him Gently on the lips.

"Just like my beautiful fiancé" Suddenly I picked up various scents flying towards us at an alarming rate. Within seconds Carlisle and I were bundled by the group of vampires.

"Get off my" I cried giggling as Emmett crushed me. Alice, Rose and Rain all smiled at me as jasper stepped forwards to congratulate me.

Just then a piercing scream filled the air.

"Noooo!"

**A/N: I apologise now for the amazingly short chapter but felt it was necessary **** I will update soon I promise. Reviews are welcome. **

**Enjoy **

**Andie xxx**


	2. Chapter Two: Animalistic

**Author Note: Hey GUYS **** hope your all well. So heres another chapter **** Also about the ring, Earlier in the story I described a different ring and no I haven't forgotten It is involved just not yet. Here we go….**

**Chapter Two: Animalistic**

"_Get off me" I cried giggling as Emmett crushed me. Alice, Rose and Rain all smiled at me as jasper stepped forwards to congratulate me._

_Just then a piercing scream filled the air._

_"Noooo!"_

Edward suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I will NOT let you marry her"

Carlisle stepped forward "You don't have any say in this Edward, I love her and she loves me. I'm sorry" A painful frown flickered over Edwards face before it turned menacing.

"No what you are is a disgusting, perverted old man. You are repulsive" He spat angrily "You are marrying someone you thought of as a daughter, Someone I loved!"

"You left me Edward" I stepped forward. "You left me laying on the floor of that forest by myself. Three men found me a raped me Edward. They Took everything from me. You left to satisfy your own needs, you didn't help me, protect me like you promised" Angry Energy flowed freely from my body as I approached him. "Laurent came back for me, Victoria is still out there. Jacob hates me. I lost EVERYTHING. You don't even understand the pain I felt. Carlisle saved me, Your family saved me. You told me you left to protect me. Well… Do I look safe? The answer yes I do because of your family. You have been so blinded by hate that you joined the Volturi and helped kidnap me. That isn't love Edward, That's Hate. I hate You"

Carlisle laid his hand on my arm "Lets go back to the house, You aren't welcome here Edward."

Edward stood and looked at us all for a moment, studying us carefully. He turned and began to walk away. Half way across the path away from us he stopped and turned. "I used to believe that you were amazing Bella, I used to believe there was some good in you. I was wrong"

I froze and snapped my head up to look at him, in an instant I was in front of him, A low growl emitted from my throat. "Don't."

"Don't what Bella?" He taunted

"Don't talk to me like you know me! " I grabbed his arm and squeezed hard, my newborn strength still apparent. "You damn well lost that right when you left" My hand tightened and I was so angry that I didn't think I'd let go, My eyes black with fire. Edward began writhing in Agony, I had the upper hand, even if I wasn't stronger he wouldn't hurt me. I was blinded by rage, I hated the feeling but I couldn't let go, The Newborn animalistic side of me was taking over. Edward screamed and I knew that I must have broken bones.

"Make her stop!" Edward cried but my grip only tightened.

Suddenly Carlisle was behind me. "Bella you don't want to do this, I know you, You don't want to hurt him" It wasn't registering as I let out an aggravated growl. I could feel my thirst for blood burning in my throat but my brain was coming to its senses now. "Remember how Happy we're gunna be" His hands were on my waist now. Sorrow and guilt began to flood my body but my vampire within wouldn't allow me to let go.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed, he tried to pull away only to fail.

"Help me Carlisle, Oh god I cant stop" If I was human tears would be filling my eyes. "HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Emmett help me" I heard Carlisle shout behind me.

"Come on Sis you can do this" Emmett's voice was in my right ear as his hands wrapped around my own. He began to prise open my fingers to help release Edward.

"Isabella" Carlisle murmured in my ear and I felt a tingle run throughout my body. "Everything will be fine if you just let go" I could feel myself calming, my strength weakening as Emmett finally pulled me away.

"You stupid Bitch!" Edward hollered, "You'll pay for this" He wrapped a protective arm around his injured one.

"Bella?"

"Sis?"

I ignored both Carlisle and Emmett and began to walk towards the forest, Rain laid a hand on my arm and I flinched away from the contact. "Bella?"

"I need to be alone"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  


**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
Heed my lecture.**

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again. **

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again. **

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."**

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."**

I walked through the woods for hours, taking down deer and anything I could find. I had to satiate my thirst. I couldn't stand that I'd lost control like that. What if he'd been human? Sitting down on a nearby log I pulled out my cell phone and dialled a number I hadn't rung in a long time.

"Police Chief Charlie Swan, How may I help you?"

"Dad?" I answered in almost a whisper, I heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Bella? Is it really you?"

"Yeah its me dad" He chuckled slightly.

"Its great to hear from you, I missed you kiddo. How have you been?"

"I've been good thanks, You looking after yourself alright?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway dad I'm going to be in Forks in the next couple of weeks and I thought maybe we could catch up?" I could almost hear his answering smile.

"You're coming back?"

"Yeah Dad" I smiled now, his happiness radiating. "We've got lots to talk about"

"Did you know the Cullen's were back in forks Bells?" I could hear the concern.

"Yeah I did Dad. I'll let you know when I'm down your way"

"Alright Bells. Keep safe alright?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Bye Bells, see you soon" He hung up and I closed my phone before pocketing it. We hadn't told Charlie that I was in Forks living with the Cullens, Alice had instead told him that Whilst I was in Italy I had acquired a temp job that was well paid and too good to refuse. He wasn't happy about it at first but he soon came round to the idea. I had yet to tell him about myself and Carlisle and figured I had some explaining to do.

Having calmed down I decided to go back to the house, I felt like having a hot bath.

I began sprinting back, It seemed a long journey I hadn't noticed just how far I'd travelled. I let my mind wander to Carlisle's proposal earlier and looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger. My amazing fiancé, I felt a pang of guilt for running off and leaving him and made a mental note to make it up to him. When I neared the house I listened carefully for noise, scouring the house with my hearing, I took in the fact Carlisle was the only one home and he was residing in the lounge. Stopping short I took in my appearance, My dress was muddy and damp so Stealth fully I darted round the house to where our bedroom was, scaled the building and slipped in through the window. I quickly changed into a short black dress and listened once more. He would know I was here, He'd pick up my scent and hear me but he'd chosen to greet me downstairs. Changing into a pair of black slip on heels, I descended the stairs. He was stretched out on one of the white sofa's, His black shirt open half way. He had his black suit pants on, I licked my lips gently as I felt my desire grow. He had a book resting on his lap but he was clearly in thought. Or not, for a second later, without turning to look at me he murmured.

"I'm glad you're home, I was beginning to get worried." I walked around the sofa and stood before him. I reached out a hand and laid it on his face.

"I'm sorry" He smiled gently at me.

"There's no need to be sorry Bella, whilst I don't enjoy worrying, I know you did what you felt you needed to do" I smiled back at him.

"Where's everyone?" I questioned as he stood up and embraced me.

"Alice took them out hunting, she decided that we'd need some alone time" he winked at me and I giggled.

"She's probably right. Its hardly fair when you look so sexy in this shirt." He growled lightly.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are in that dress though, that's the unfair part" Unable to take anymore I Pressed my lips firmly to his and we melted together.

I moaned his name "Carlisle" It increased the pace we were taking and I was excited.

"Isabella" God this man had no idea what he was doing to me. I unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way down and attempted to push it over his shoulders, suddenly we were on the bed upstairs, he now allowed the shirt to drop to the floor. Running his hands along my side he continued to press his lips to mine, he licked along my bottom lip. Silently asking me for permission. I opened my lips and allowed his tongue in, it began its exploration of my mouth. I moaned quietly into his mouth and he reached behind me. I felt him undo the zip along the back of my dress and smiled as he pulled the dress over my head. I smiled warily as he looked over my body.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful" He ran his hand along the edge of my lace Bra and smiled "I like this but it would look better over there" Before I could take in what he was doing my bra was off and landed softly on the floor by the door. He ran his hands up to my breasts and cupped them. Leaning in for another kiss, I moaned as he swept his thumbs across my nipples. I arched my back and cried his name. He growled possessively as I ran my hands along his sculpted chest. This man was a god. I shrieked suddenly in surprise as a warm Mouth enveloped my breast. I was beginning to pant heavily and I could feel the desire pooling within me. He licked my nipple and blew cold breath across it. I cried in ecstasy and imagined where else he should be. I grabbed his shoulders and tried gently pushing him down to where I needed him the most.

"Patience Isabella" He smirked.

"I need you Dr Cullen" I moaned and the use of his formal name seemed to animalise him. His eyes were burning bright with desire now and I imagined mine mirrored his. He moved down and I gasped as he pushed a finger inside me.

"Ahhhh Carlisle" I cried out thrusting my hips forward to meet his finger. He pushed another two in and it was bringing me close to the edge. When He replaced his fingers with his tongue I screamed, thankful that they didn't have neighbours.

"I need You Carlisle" I cried and flipped us over so he was on the bottom. Snapping open his pants I yanked them from his legs and took his boxers with them. This wasn't like any other time we'd had sex, this was animalistic and rough. He flipped us back over and ripped my panties from me, before pushing roughly into me.

We both cried out in pleasure. He pushed in harder and harder, I was close now and I could tell he was. We thrust harder together several more times before I clenched around him. He came inside me moments later. Once he was down he laid next to me and pulled the cover over us.

"I love you" He murmured

"I love you more."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So next time more Bellisle fluff and I might introduce a new character. Also I am aware that ESME hasn't been mentioned. There is a reason. **

**Revieeeeeeew **

**Love Andie. xxxx**


End file.
